


Being Romantic

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's eyes widened. Right in the middle of the court was a blanket with tupperware and candles in the middle. <br/>"Since we first met on a court I figured we should have our first anniversary on a court."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get the chance to write yesterday so this is late.  
> This would be longer but I'm not in much of a writing mood today. I wanted to post something though.

Kuroo was lying in bed, playing a game on his phone when it buzzed in his hands. He tapped the banner to open the text from Bokuto.  
"Hey bro. Join me for dinner tonight?"  
"Sure."  
"Awesome, meet at my house."  
Kuroo smiled. It was there one month anniversary today. He wondered if the dinner had to do with it. Bokuto could be such a sap.  
"What should I wear?"  
"Dress up a little."

 

When Kuroo arrived at his house Bokuto was waiting outside. Grinning, he walked up to him and gave him a kiss when he saw him.  
"C'mon."  
He grabbed Kuroo's hand and started walking down the street.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see.

 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when they arrived at Bokuto's school?  
"Uh, Kou? What the hell are we doing here?"  
Bokuto just kept walking, leading Kuroo onto campus.  
"Seriously dude, what's going on?" he asked when they reached the volleyball club's gym.  
Bokuto just turned and grinned at him, and opened the doors. Kuroo's eyes widened. Right in the middle of the court was a blanket with tupperware and candles in the middle.  
"Since we first met on a court I figured we should have our first anniversary on a court."  
Kuroo's eyes definitely didn't start to water. He wrapped Bokuto up in a bear hug.  
"So you like it?"  
"Of course moron."  
"Good. It's all finger food though. You know I can't really cook, but I wanted to make this myself, and finger food is easier."  
Kuroo smiled.  
"It's perfect."


End file.
